1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reception device. More specifically, the present invention is relates to a reception device that receives broadcast signals sent from transmission towers.
2. Background Information
A conventional reception device receives broadcast signals such as digital broadcast signals (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-323247, for example). With the conventional reception device, a reception direction of a multidirectional antenna is determined for each of broadcast signals transmitted from transmission towers that broadcast signals to a region in which the reception device is installed.
With the conventional reception device, region information indicating the region corresponding to a place where the reception device is installed is inputted by the user of the reception device. Information associated with channels on which the broadcast signals have been transmitted, etc., is stored for each transmission tower. The information is used to identify the transmission towers that transmit the received broadcast signals.
However, with the conventional reception device, the user needs to input the region information. Consequently, the region information has to be inputted at an initial setup of the reception device, or whenever there is a change in the installation region of the reception device, such as when the user moved. As a result, this could be troublesome for the user.